The Mall Shooting
The mall shooting was the fifth event on Unkindness of Ravens. This event took place on June 6, 2012 in real life time. On the site it was November 17. The admins of Unkindness worked on the planning of this event for a month prior to announcing it to the member base. This was the first event to have any random thread assignments. Every member knew where they would be prior to the start of the event and were welcome to play it out from there. The Casualties Gunshot Injuries *'Davis Baker:' Davis Baker was shot in the shoulder while trying to make it safely to the bathroom with Ellie Scott. He passed out from blood loss prior to being rescued. *'Dylan Tagarro:' Dylan Tagarro was shot in the back while trying to escape Dakota Rhodes. He was paralyzed from the waist down by the bullet. Fatalities *'Etta Hawthorne:' Etta Hawthorne was killed by the first bullet shot. Her death was the only accidental one in the shooting. The last thing this sixteen year old saw was the face of her grandmother. *'Maggie Dawes:' Maggie Dawes was shot point blank by Dakota Rhodes. She had bullied Dakota many times while she was the president of the Clean Teens. Maggie had been at the mall waiting for a friend and trying to choose clothing to take with her to her new boarding school when Dakota confronted her. She was dead before she hit the ground. *'Dakota Rhodes:' Dakota Rhodes was the shooter. She was a sixteen year old girl who'd gotten knocked up by Dylan Tagarro. When her pregnancy was discovered, Maggie Dawes made her life a living hell. Dylan claimed no responsibility for the baby. Her parents disowned her for being pregnant. She was working at the department store up until the day of the shooting when she was fired for being late to work. She brought the gun to the store and fired two warning shots: the ones that hit Davis and killed Etta. She then killed Maggie Dawes, shot Dylan Tagarro with the intent to kill, and took her own life. Event Highlights *Zachary Tanner and Leonie Carlyle hid in a rack of clothing. While they hid, Zachary admitted that he thought Leonie was beautiful and gave her the first kiss of her very short life. Neither of them were injured in the shooting. *Emerson Deveraux and Anabella Tagarro were in an elevator when the first shots were fired. The elevator malfunctioned and Emerson hit her head. Anabella tried her best to keep her best friend awake and conscious. They were rescued by Felix Tagarro. *Xavier Deveraux and Gemma Catalano were having their first date: homemade pizza at Gemma's house when he turned on the television and learned about the shooting on the news. Xavier and Gemma were unable to finish their first date as Xavier had to be at the mall to find Emerson and Anabella. *Logan Evans and Chris Michaels were doing inventory at Tric when Carson Adams texted Logan. After learning the news, Chris told Logan to go wait for Carson and finished inventory himself. *When Carson Adams heard the first gunshots, she texted Logan Evans to let him know that she loved him. Aaron Fletcher found her in the dressing room she was hiding in and the two hid together. They saw Maggie Dawes get shot and fall to the ground dead. In a moment of fear, Aaron kissed Carson and admitted that he had some kind of feelings for her. Carson sprained her ankle while trying to get to the dressing room. *After getting out of the mall, Carson Adams found Logan Evans waiting for her outside. It was the first time they ever said that they loved one another out loud. *Ellie Scott and Davis Baker were in the department store people watching when the first shot rang out. Ellie grabbed Davis and started running for the safest place she could think of: the girl's bathroom. Once inside, Ellie learned that the second shot had hit Davis. They promised to tell no one that he was injured or where they were until after they got out of the bathroom. They both lied to everyone they loved: Jude Baker, Poppy Wallace, Rose Scott, Lucas Scott, and Nathaniel Lancaster in order to keep this promise. *Knowing that his brother was inside the mall, Jude Baker tried to get to him. Veronica St. James talked him down from this plan. She ended up sitting on him to keep him from the mall until Davis was brought from the mall on a stretcher. Also waiting with them were Davis's best friend and ex-girlfriend: Poppy Wallace and Rose Scott. *Lucas Scott, Haley James-Scott, and Brooke Davis-Baker were inside the mall doing Christmas shopping for their kids when the shots rang out. Brooke twisted her knee and Haley sprained her wrist trying to help Brooke. Lucas was then responsible for both of them while trying to find Ellie and Davis. *Persephone Porter was in the bookstore when she heard the first shot. She began to have a panic attack and called best friend Parker Winters. The phone call was cut short when Dallas Forbe came over to her and began to talk to her. After hanging up the phone with Persephone, Parker went to boyfriend Cameron Taylor's house for comfort. *Chris Keller was negotiating the purchase of a new music store when the shot rang out. He got freaked out and jumped out a second floor window. He dislocated his shoulder after this and was treated by Dr. Medea Navarro. With Medea's help, he went into the mall to attempt to find Carson Adams. *Lydia Scott was in a diner in Kyle, North Carolina when she heard about the shooting on the news. This was the event that brought her back to Tree Hill. Category:Site Events